From CH-A5 668 173 to Klaue, an intramedullary nail having a longitudinal slot at its distal end is known. This known intramedullary nail is intended to be introduced into the medullary space only after the implantation of the associated locking element (a screw or a bolt), where, with its slotted tip, it contacts the locking screw, which expands the slot such that the intramedullary nail can slide over the locking screw up to its end position. Thus, the initially set locking screw serves as a targeting aid for the intramedullary nail to be subsequently implanted. To enable this, the longitudinal slot of this known intramedullary nail is relatively wide in comparison with the diameter of the locking screw, because the longitudinal slot could otherwise not open. However, the relatively wide longitudinal slot has two disadvantages: first, the strength of the tip of the intramedullary nail is greatly reduced, and second, the intramedullary nail may move axially relative to the locking screw at any time.
The present invention is intended to remedy these problems. The object of the invention is to produce a slotted intramedullary nail, that after the introduction of the locking element does not permit relative axial movements.